In a variety of well applications, heat loads are created by various equipment and cooling techniques are used to remove excess heat. In some applications, liquid-to-liquid heat exchangers have been employed, but such techniques subject the equipment to a risk of fouling when the fluids entering the heat exchangers are of poor quality. For example, produced water with high salinity, silt, and/or chemical content can foul or otherwise detrimentally affect the heat exchange equipment.